


Light a Candle

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Hanukkah celebrations, Jewish!Remus, M/M, hogwarts fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has disappeared round dinner for the last three nights, and now Sirius is convinced his boyfriend is hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: I was wondering if you'd do a short wolfstar hanukkah fic- perhaps with Remus introducing Sirius to all the traditions etc?
> 
> So I didn't go too deep into any of the traditions because it would have taken ages and I didn't have a lot of time to write this since I'm on a short weekend holiday with some of my family for Hanukkah-- as it is I had to hide away just to write this--but it was much more fun than being with my brother. So hopefully it's cute enough and everyone enjoys.

It was the third night that week Remus wasn’t in the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders for dinner, and now Sirius Black was Extremely Concerned. Because Remus hadn’t been this secretive, nor had he failed to turn up for any meals since before they’d learnt his furry little secret.

So yes, he was Extremely Concerned.

He shovelled a wedge of potato in his mouth before pointing his fork at James. “He’s up to something.”

James, who’d been poking a bit of chicken round his plate, blinked up in vague surprise. “What? Who? Snivellus?”

“No,” Sirius said with a small scoff. “Moony.”

At that, James snorted and Peter let out a small squeak because although Remus was very good at plotting and pranking, he rarely bothered to keep the other Marauders out of the loop. “Really? And why’s that?”

“Well,” Sirius said with an indignant sniff, “do you see him here?”

“Maybe he’s just pissed off with you about the books.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Prongs, I well made up for that. In the prefects bath. Over.”

“Okay…”

“And over…”

“I said alright…”

“With my mouth and everything,” Sirius finished with a wide grin.

Peter was bright red, but James merely rolled his eyes. “So what do you think he’s up to?”

“I don’t know. And if Filch hadn’t confiscated the sodding map, we’d have some idea where he’s got to.”

At that, Lily Evans, who had recently agreed to go out with James now that he’d stopped being such a prat, turned a bit in her seat, her attention torn from Dorcas and Marlene. “I happen to know.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “What?”

“You heard me, Black.”

Huffing, Sirius crossed his arms just after he shoved his plate away. “Prongs, tell your girlfriend…”

“Oy mate, I don’t _tell_ her anything,” James cut in. “Though Lils, my love, is it something I…as Head Boy…should know about?”

“As Head Girl,” she countered, “I’d be more than equipped to deal with it. Should it be something against the rules.”

“Isn’t Moony’s very existence against the rules?” Sirius muttered under his breath.

Lily regarded him for a long time. “Are you lot telling me that you’ve been his best friends for seven years—in fact you’ve been buggering him for the last six months, Sirius, and you don’t know what he’s up to?”

Sirius looked mortally offended, clutching his chest. “Are you suggesting that I have been neglecting my Moonbeam? That I don’t worship the ground he walks on? That I haven’t…”

Just then the very object of his affections strolled up and put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “All very touching, Pads. Do go on.”

Sirius rounded on his boyfriend, his grey eyes narrowed in accusation. “And where have you been? No wait, don’t tell me. It’ll only break my heart.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Remus slid into the seat next to Sirius and let his hand gently ghost down Sirius’ spine. It had an immediate calming effect, something only Remus could do, and James snickered across the table. “Also it’s nothing illegal, nor is it anything to worry about.”

“Have you been snogging anyone in deserted corridors whilst your poor, devoted boyfriend is sat at dinner pining away?”

Remus rolled his eyes as he helped himself to some of the potatoes. “No.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Sirius said with a small sniff.

“That’s hardly my problem, is it?”

*** 

Hours later Sirius was still on about it, and though James had gone off with Lily to find the aforementioned deserted corridor, and Peter was down in the common room playing exploding snap with Longbottom, and Remus was attempting to get some of his revising done, Sirius was bouncing on the end of his bed until his werewolf boyfriend finally gave up and snapped his book shut.

“You’re going to be disappointed when I tell you,” Remus said quietly.

Sirius stopped, his eyes going narrow. “Disappointed in you…?”

“Disappointed because it’s not at all exciting or interesting,” Remus said. He regarded Sirius for a long time. Glancing at his watch, he let out a heavy sigh, then swung his legs over his bed and reached out for Sirius’ hand.

Sirius looked at it as though it might explode. “Moony…?”

“Come on, you fucking prat. You want to see what I get up to. Let’s go. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Should we take the cloak or…?”

“I’ve permission to be out,” Remus said, which didn’t seem to make Sirius feel any better at all. But he still allowed Remus’ obnoxiously large hand to close round his, and tug him through the door, down the stairs, and out of the portrait hall.

They went down several corridors, until they reached a place Sirius knew, but never bothered to explore because what was the point? It was a room which students could use to honour religious festivals when they didn’t have holidays from school. The Black Family had never really participated in anything outside of Christmas, and even that was a quick hand-shake and an unwrapped gift with some sort of Black Family Significance. Sirius didn’t ever really care, and usually binned it the moment he was back in his room.

But now Remus was pushing the door open and waving his wand to light a few of the torches on the wall. It was a small space, a few sofas and a large table with a blue cloth, and in the centre a small candle holder unlike Sirius had ever seen. Currently there were two candles burning, and one in the centre.

“What…?”

“I’m celebrating Hanukkah, you great prat,” Remus said, nudging Sirius in the ribs.

Sirius gapped at his boyfriend. “Wait. What? You’re…what? You’re Jewish?”

“My mum was,” Remus said. His voice was a bit tight, as the loss was still very recent and even Sirius couldn’t really get him to talk about it. But Remus had never been vocal about anything like this before, and Sirius, for the life of him, couldn’t recall Remus ever mentioning. He’d even got Christmas presents—though come to think of it now, most of them had been from the Marauders and James’ family.

Shit. 

He was so bloody unobservant. Lily was right to be unimpressed with him.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry. I never knew.”

“I never said,” Remus replied quietly. “Hogwarts doesn’t allow the time off. So mum used to send me packages and Dumbledore let me set this up. I was late lighting the Menorah today, so you can do it with me if you like.”

“Isn’t that like…wrong? Or something? Since I’m not?”

Remus laughed. “Mum was never actually religious, but she always liked Hanukkah. And Pesach, but usually we’re off for Easter hols so you lot wouldn’t have noticed anyway.”

Sirius licked his lips. “You want me here?”

Remus turned, his amber eyes wide and a little surprised as he reached up to cup Sirius’ cheek and pull him down for a small, chaste kiss. “Of course I do, Pads.”

Sirius felt a warmth bloom in his chest as he nodded. “Alright well, I’ll probably cock it all up so I’ll just…wait here, shall I?”

Remus laughed, then nodded and started for the table. “If you try to take the piss though, Sirius, I will hex you. No remorse.”

“I swear,” Sirius said, a little breathy. “I wouldn’t.” And he was surprised to hear how much he meant it. He rarely saw any of the Marauders—but particularly Remus—reverent about anything. And the look on his boyfriend’s face was new and different and very lovely. He felt a wash of affection as Remus began to light the candles, and then, to Sirius absolute surprise, Remus began to sing softly. But it wasn’t English at all. Or Gaelic. Or Welsh.

No it was something entirely different and bloody hell did it send shivers up his spine and tingles all the way down to his does.

When it was over, Remus turned, blushing a bit, and Sirius had his mouth half-open. “What in Merlin’s name was that?”

“Blessing for the third night. We sing it in Hebrew and…”

Sirius wasn’t listening. He was crossing the distance holding Remus by the face. “How sacrilegious would it be if I was so turned on I wanted to shag you right here?”

“Pretty damned sacrilegious,” Remus said, but he leant his head down and kissed Sirius anyway. “Though we can talk about it again when we get up to the dorm.”

Sirius shivered just a bit, fisting the front of Remus’ robes. “Is that it though? There’s nothing else you erm…need to do or…?”

Remus laughed. “If it was at home with family we’d play games—dreidel probably—and we’d be eating and exchanging gifts.”

Sirius looked mortified. “I haven’t any gifts for you, Moony.”

“Well you didn’t know, did you?” Remus said, patting Sirius’ cheek softly.

“I could give you something you love very much,” Sirius offered, his voice low, “but I also think that might be erm…not appreciated.”

Remus laughed. “Come on, let’s go back up.”

They walked hand in hand, but Sirius couldn’t get the whole scene out of his head, or the sound of Remus singing softly in Hebrew. Merlin he was so in love with this funny, annoyingly tall, absolutely amazing werewolf.

When they got up to the dorm, Sirius immediately put himself in Remus’ bed, and pulled him close. They kissed for a moment, but Sirius broke it off and laid his head on Remus’ chest. “Will you tell me the story of it?”

Remus blinked. “Story?”

“Of Hanukkah?”

Remus’ face bloomed into a smile Sirius couldn’t see, but he could hear it in Remus’ voice. “You really want to know?”

Sirius nodded firmly. “Yeah I do. Because it’s part of who you are. And next year when we have our flat in muggle London, we’re going to have a Menorah and we’re going to celebrate properly with the dre—dri—what’s its—”

“Dreidel,” Remus said softly, his fingers combing through Sirius’ hair tenderly.

“Yeah. And everything else. And it’ll be proper. With presents and games and food and everything.”

Remus felt a wash of affection so intense it almost burned, and he kissed Sirius once more on the side of his head. “Alright well…the story goes like this. A long time ago, long before the world was as we know it now, there was a small band of Jews called the Maccabees…”


End file.
